


Предпоказ

by Grey_creature



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Grechesky Sphinx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Предпоказ

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Grechesky Sphinx

Бенедикт Камбербетч откинулся на спину, закурил, глянул Абрамсу в глаза и выпустил дым прямо ему в лицо. После многочасовых тренировок и литров протеиновых коктейлей его тело ощущалось словно немного чужое. Он еще не привык к своей новой мышечной массе, она меняла ему пластику и постоянно вмешивалась в движения. Уже сейчас Бену хотелось избавиться от нее, сбросить, вернуться в собственное тело, на котором его рубашки не трещали по швам, но «Звездный путь» - это роль в гарантированном блокбастере, - и кто сейчас вспомнит, что раньше блокбастерами назывались фильмы с кассой всего сто миллионов долларов, — и режиссеру он был нужен именно таким. А это и есть его главный талант — стать таким, каким нужно режиссеру. Бен прекрасно понимал, что идеально умеет влезать в кожу любого персонажа, растворяя в нем собственную внешность, поэтому если его очередному режиссеру нужны налитые плечи, черные волосы и кошачья пластика — он их получит.

Шанс на исполнение мечты пришел к нему внезапно, и Бенедикту было все равно — снимать пробы на айфон на чьей-то кухне или показывать режиссеру всего себя — в прямом смысле слова. Это даже забавно — когда на тебя смотрят с откровенной похотью во взгляде и не позволяют себе даже дотронуться. Потому что по лицу Джей Джея было отчетливо ясно — если он вытянет руку и коснется Бена даже кончиками пальцев, то не выдержит и сорвется. Пора было переходить к следующему действию, и Бен, глядя Абрамсу глаза в глаза, раздвинул ноги и согнул в коленях, а сидящий на постели Крис улыбнулся и с готовностью передвинулся ближе. Протянул руку, и Бен передал ему сигарету. Крис сделал пару затяжек — не спеша, медленно выпуская дым, — и отдал обратно. Бен на глазах Джей Джея так же медленно взял ее в рот, затянулся и снова выпустил дым тому в лицо. Он мог выпускать дым в лицо Абрамсу сколько угодно — пока лежал вот так, на спине с раздвинутыми ногами, и Крис Пайн гладил его по бедрам, и их режиссер смотрел, не отрывая взгляда и стиснув зубы от усилий сдержаться.

Бенедикт переспал бы и с Джей Джеем, если бы потребовалось. Но тот захотел только смотреть — и режиссировать, а это сколько угодно. Бен был этому рад - его трахнет не обрюзгший к своим почти пятидесяти годам режиссер с одутловатым лицом, пусть и своего рода гениальный, а молодой привлекательный парень, по спокойным расслабленным действиям которого легко угадывалось, что в постели у этого режиссера он играет не в первый раз. И кто именно там был в первый, угадывалось легко — решившийся совершить камин-аут Закари Квинто, практически подписавший этим приговор своим ролям в большом кино. Это сэр Йан Маккеллен может говорить, что угодно, и делать, что угодно, потому что он — сэр Йан Маккеллен, и его все равно будут брать на знаковые роли. А если у тебя за спиной только пара сериалов, и уже после тридцати ты получаешь шанс на большее — заткнись, по крайней мере, по поводу себя самого. Такова реальность большого кино — на самом деле можно все. Но в чулане.

Крис тем временем кинул взгляд на Абрамса, понял того без слов и потянулся за смазкой. Предварительных ласк не предвиделось — Абрамс уже облапал их обоих глазами до такой степени, что прелюдии отменялись. Бен последний раз затянулся, извернулся и сунул окурок в пепельницу. Джей Джей проводил его движение жадным взглядом, и Бен мысленно усмехнулся. Закинул руки за голову и медленно потянулся, выгибаясь и демонстрируя пластику. Пайн погладил его по внутренней стороне бедра и тут же надавил на колено, отводя ногу в сторону, и втиснул внутрь палец. Гель был комнатной температуры, но Бен все равно напрягся — и заставил себя расслабиться. Крис сунул в него второй палец, и Бен запрокинул голову и приоткрыл рот. На самом деле больно ему не было — Крис растягивал его очень осторожно, но Бен все равно зажмурился и выдохнул:

— Крис... Пожалуйста, медленнее.

Не для Криса — для Джей Джея. В конце концов, все движения, все слова и вся постановка — исключительно для него.

Медленнее не получилось — Джей Джей процедил сквозь зубы «давай», и Крис раздвинул Бену ноги еще шире, придвинулся и вставил. Бен заставил себя размеренно дышать первые несколько секунд, привыкая, и потом подался вперед. Крис придержал его за бедра, вытащил почти полностью и снова вставил. И начал двигаться медленно, ровно, показывая именно то, чего хотел их режиссер. Бен закрыл глаза и полностью отдался ритму толчков, ловя всплески удовольствия, а потом Крис обхватил ладонью его член и начал ласкать короткими простыми движениями. Бен не был настроен на затягивание постановки — они сыграли уже большую часть, и хотелось уже кончить и все закончить.

Ему удалось — он кончил первым, даже не пробуя оттянуть накат оргазма, и Крис ахнул и последовал за ним, свалившись сверху и так и приходя в себя, расслабленный и оттого вдвойне тяжелый. Бену было неудобно, и хотелось встать и пойти в ванную, но тут Джей Джей дернул Криса за плечо и приказал:

— Покажи.

Крис послушно зашевелился, вышел из него и сел рядом. Подхватил Бена за плечо и перевернул на живот. Двигаться Бену после оргазма не хотелось, но хриплый голос Абрамса вариантов не оставлял. Крис положил руки ему на задницу и раздвинул ягодицы, показывая то, что хотел увидеть отчаянно ласкающий себя Джей Джей, — как из растянутого отверстия сочится сперма.

Это оказалось последней каплей. Абрамс задышал еще тяжелее, несколько резких движений — и он кончил, забрызгав спермой их с Крисом. Не сильно, могло быть хуже — к примеру, мыть голову Бену сейчас очень не хотелось.

Дальше все было буднично и обыденно — Джей Джей поднялся, вытерся, поправил одежду и вышел из номера. Крис выдохнул и потянулся за сигаретой. Зажег и после пары затяжек передал ее Бену. Тот затянулся, выдохнул дым и усмехнулся.

— И часто у вас с ним такое?  
— Нет. Ты ему понравился.  
— Я заметил.

Крис фыркнул, потом не удержался и буквально заржал.

— Ты подожди. Он в тебя окончательно влюбится, так за тобой вся съемочная бригада будет по пятам ходить. Душ спокойно не примешь, голову не вымоешь — потом все в документалке о съемках будет.

Бен усмехнулся.

— Пусть ходит. Я в душ, дождешься меня?

Крис ему широко и совсем немного хищно улыбнулся.

— Ага. Я все еще хочу узнать, как ты это делаешь на самом деле.

А не для режиссера.


End file.
